Efímero
by Deih
Summary: Luego de un trágico accidente, Deidara quedó solo en el mundo. O eso fue lo que pensó hasta el día en el que él le adoptó, brindándole el calor de un hogar y demostrándole que realmente no estaba solo. Y él, en medio de su inocencia, quiso pensar que siempre sería así; sin embargo, la vida es efímera, y por ende, nadie es eterno.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nota:** Este fic está participando en el reto: _Cosas de familia_ , del foro _Secreto en el Valle del Fin_.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alternativo. Posibles faltas de ortografía porque hago todo a último momento. Varias insinuaciones de parejas **homo/yaoi/gay**. Porque el foro **es gay** y porque **no me arrepiento de nada, bitches** *se tira por la ventana*

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Su último recuerdo eran las luces de la ciudad, su osito en sus manitos y la risa de su madre haciendo eco en el auto. Luego, todo estaba borroso. Distinguía el sonido estridente de alarmas y la lluvia azotando el suelo, las voces de las personas y un grito horrorizado.

Después de eso, todo se volvió oscuridad.

Para cuando recobró la consciencia, notó que estaba en la camilla de un hospital. En su infantil mente de seis años aún no notaba la gravedad del asunto, estando más confundido al encontrarse solo allí dentro.

El aroma a medicamentos le mareaba, el ruido fuera del cuarto le provocaba dolores de cabeza y, para rematar, sentía su cuerpito entumecido.

Entreabrió sus labios, sin encontrar voz para llamar a su mamá, y sollozó en silencio. Tenía miedo. ¿Por qué estaba solo? ¿Y sus padres? ¿Por qué le dolía todo? Su ojo izquierdo ardía, ¡no podía abrirlo!

Hipó, removiéndose de forma algo brusca para intentar levantarse. La máquina a su lado emitió un sonido agudo y unos pasos apresurados se oyeron tras la puerta, misma que fue abierta con brusquedad.

No eran sus padres, pero Deidara sintió un alivio enorme cuando, al girar un poco su cabecita, se topó de lleno con la figura de su padrino.

 _Sasori._

Nuevamente intentó hablar, preguntarle qué sucedía, pero por más que se esforzara, no lograba soltar sonido alguno. El pelirrojo acortó la distancia y posó su cálida mano en la mejilla del rubio, murmurando un tenue '' _estoy aquí, Deidara''_ , que alertó al menor. Su padrino nunca lo llamaba por su nombre. Solo lo hacía cuando se mandaba alguna travesura y lo hacía enfadar.

Elevó la mirada con dificultad, preguntándose si lo hizo enfadar por un motivo u otro; sin embargo, los ojos rojos que tanto le gustaban, esos que la mayor parte del tiempo le miraban con cariño, se encontraban más brillosos de lo normal.

Deidara sintió un peso enorme en su pecho. ¿Sasori estaba reteniendo las lágrimas?

—Da-… —calló, soltando un gimoteo de dolor. Sentía como si su garganta estuviera siendo apuñalada. Notó el cuerpo del Akasuna tensarse y, enseguida, el cálido aliento de su familiar chocó contra la pielcita lastimada de su frente.

Le estaba dando un pequeño beso. Uno como los que solía darle cuando se quedaba a dormir en su departamento, como los que le regalaba cuando hacía algo bien, como los que le brindaba cuando quería consolarle.

Como aquellos que dejó de darle cuando, abruptamente, dejó de visitarle.

¿Hizo algo bien? ¿Ya debía dormir? Pero le dolía todo… ¿O acaso quería consolarle? Deidara pensó que sí, pues había estado asustado hasta que él llegó.

—Duerme, niño. No me iré —escuchó el pequeño murmullo, y aunque hubiera querido negarse, una fuerza superior lo arrastró hacia la inconsciencia.

Perdió la vista en su ojo izquierdo, por lo que no pudo ver a la enfermera que, desde el comienzo, estuvo allí. Sufrió un accidente, y a aquellos a los que alguna vez llamó papá y mamá con tanto cariño, ya no estaban en el mundo.

Estaba solo, o ese fue su pensamiento cuando, semanas después de aquel trágico día, le informaron con cuidado que sus padres se habían ido a un lugar mejor. Lloró mucho, incluso llegó a lastimarse solo. No quería saber nada, no quería ver a nadie y reaccionaba muy violento con cualquier doctor. Se sentía destruido, desamparado y confundido, ya que no entendía por qué tuvieron que irse.

¿Por qué abandonarlo tan pronto? ¿Era porque no se portaba bien? ¿Fue un mal niño? ¿Y por qué no se lo llevaron?

Las preguntas que inundaban su mente amenazaban con hacerle entrar en un estado trágico. Tuvo que visitar a un especialista y, cuando Deidara comenzaba a cerrarse, cuando el brillo de su ojito iba desapareciendo, él volvió.

 _—Te irás conmigo, mocoso._

El famoso empresario Sasori Akasuna, hermano de su difunta madre y su padrino, se encontraba de brazos cruzados al pie de su camilla. El rubio tenía grabada su expresión en su mente, parecía como si estuviera en un debate interno, uno en el que él estaba involucrado.

Le había adoptado.

 **[…]**

—¿Aún recuerdas este departamento? —cuestionó, cerrando la puerta luego de haberle dejado el paso a su pequeño ahijado. Obtuvo silencio como respuesta, por lo que se limitó a suspirar y quitarse el abrigo, colgándolo en el perchero de la entrada— Dormirás en la habitación de siempre, no comerás porquerías…

Deidara dejó de mirar el departamento que creyó olvidar para fijar su único ojito azul en el pelirrojo. Éste le sostuvo la mirada por dos segundos antes de chasquear la lengua.

—Bien, pero no te acostumbres, mocoso —concedió, a lo que el niño solo asintió.

La sonrisa no había vuelto a sus labios desde el accidente.

Escuchó cada palabra que pronunció su padrino, asintiendo de vez en cuando. Abrazó más fuerte su osito de peluche y observó cómo el Akasuna, rindiéndose ante la posibilidad de recibir una respuesta coherente, se sentaba en el enorme sofá del lujoso departamento para continuar con su trabajo.

Deidara no se movió ni un centímetro de la entrada y Sasori no dio señales de querer obligarle a hacer algo. El reloj continuaba su marcha, la hora de la cena se veía lejana. El rubio se preguntó qué pasó con los días felices, por qué en su mente recordaba a un Sasori más alegre y afectuoso con él y la realidad le demostraba lo contrario.

Él no sabía que su madre había demandado al pelirrojo porque era homofóbica, no tenía idea de que el Akasuna no pudo visitarlo por semanas completas debido a los juicios que se adelantaron gracias a Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju, juez y abogado respectivamente.

Si no fuera por ellos, el pequeño se encontraría en cualquier otro lugar, lejos de su padrino.

Un puchero se formó en los labios del rubio, y contuvo las ganas de llorar por temor a que algo le sucediera a la zona donde ya no estaba su otro ojito. Era muy inocente aún, no tenía idea de muchas cosas.

Arrastró sus pies y, con dificultad, se subió al sofá. Sasori le observó de reojo sin que lo notara, arrugando el ceño ante los movimientos ajenos. Deidara titubeó unos momentos antes de abandonar su osito y aferrarse al brazo del pelirrojo, importándole poco si era regañado.

—Tengo miedo, Danna —balbuceó, pareciendo un cachorrito herido. El pelirrojo respiró hondo y, luego de otro debate interno, movió su brazo lo suficiente para abrazar al pequeño.

No era su culpa que los hubieran separado, mucho menos era su culpa el que él se hubiera retraído por completo luego de la acusación de su hermana.

 _''¡¿Cómo sé que no le haces nada a mi hijo?!''_

—No recuerdo haberte enseñado a ser un miedoso —murmuró cuando notó el cuerpito del niño relajado. Dejó su laptop de lado y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

No pasaría nada si, por esa ocasión, dormían juntos como en los viejos tiempos. Como padrino y ahijado, como dos personas que habían quedado solas en el mundo.

Solo por esa noche. Esa y ninguna más.

 **[…]**

Sasori subestimó el poder de manipulación del pequeño demonio.

No pudo negarse a dejarle dormir con él. Ni el segundo día, ni el tercero, ni el cuarto, ni el quinto, ni ningún momento del jodido año. Simplemente era imposible. Él, con todo el carácter del mundo, se veía doblegado por el rubio, quien cada vez sonreía más seguido y le alegraba los monótonos días.

Aunque no siempre era así.

—Mocoso, solo es agua. Ve al baño, ahora —gruñó en tono de advertencia, mientras el niño se mantenía tras el sofá, dispuesto a saltar sobre él y correr como todo un ninja para no ducharse.

—¡No quiero! ¡Es feo! —exclamó ceñudo, provocando que su padrino contara hasta mil mentalmente mientras una venita saltaba a la vista.

¿De verdad había extrañado a esa cosita? Ya recordó por qué a veces quería encerrarlo en la habitación y dejarlo ahí hasta que su hermana fuera a buscarlo.

—Deidara, ven. Luego iremos a comprar cosas para tu cumpleaños —negoció, y casi vio su victoria cuando el ojito del niño brilló emocionado.

Lástima que el rubio fuera un demonio inteligente.

—¡Mentiroso, falta mucho! —acusó, negándose a ceder. Sasori estuvo a punto de irse y gritar renuncio, hasta que la iluminación divina llegó a él.

—Ya. Te cambiaré de escuela y no verás al mocoso rebelde que tanto te gusta —se encogió de hombros normal y dio media vuelta, fingiendo que ya no le interesaba el tema.

Y Deidara supo que perdió.

—¡Me baño, nh! ¡Padrino, oiga, Danna! ¡NOO! —lloriqueó, lanzándose y enredándose como un koala a la pierna del pelirrojo, quien tuvo que caminar como un pingüino hacia el baño para no caer.

Joder, debió decirle a Madara que mantuviera a su hijo adoptivo lejos del rubio, ahora estaba pegoteado a Obito. Resopló. No, no era que estuviera celoso, para nada. Solamente se encontraba preocupado, sí. Ese niñato era un peligro para la sociedad.

Aunque Deidara estaba teniendo algunos problemas con la cocina. A veces Sasori temía que se volviera un terrorista, hasta en sus dibujos había explosiones.

—Báñate bien o llegarás tarde. Y no te vuelvas a caer, no quiero verte desnudo —mencionó, cerrando la puerta a tiempo para esquivar el jabón volador.

El rubio suspiró y se quitó la ropita para darse un baño, intentando ignorar algunas cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo. Ya tenía diez años, casi once, ¡era todo un hombrecito! No podía dejarse llevar por pensamientos malos, su Danna le había dicho que tenía que ser un niño fuerte, ¡y lo sería!

Se metió a la ducha y pensó que su cabello estaba muy largo. El pelirrojo no le había dicho nada, pero tal vez debería cortárselo. Además, recordó que hacia mucho no iba con la señorita Rin, una chica muy amable que siempre le preguntaba lo que sentía y muchas cosas más. ¿Era psi…psicó…psicóque? Ya lo olvidó, pero le había ayudado mucho.

A Obito le gustaba ella, y eso le provocaba ciertas punzadas extrañas en su pecho. A veces creía que estaba enfermo, pero pasaba rápido, por lo que descartaba la idea. Fuese como fuese, pronto sería su cumpleaños y podría pasar tiempo con aquellas personas que, poco a poco, se convirtieron en su familia.

Porque Ino, su maestra, le había enseñado que la familia no siempre era de sangre. Y Deidara sabía que tenía razón, porque el señor Hashirama, quien parecía ser socio de su padrino, siempre le decía que era su tío.

Aunque luego Madara lo pateara y le dijera que dejara de agrandar la puta familia, pero el rubio sabía que bien en el fondo era bueno.

Bien-en-el-fondo.

—¿Ya has muerto ahogado? —escuchó la pregunta amortiguada tras la puerta.

—¡SIGO VIVO! —se quejó, inflando las mejillas.

—¿Jah? Ya sal, no llegarás a desayunar.

Oyó los pasos alejándose y lavó mejor su rostro, cerrando el grifo. Salió con cuidado de no resbalarse, porque sí, una vez cayó de culo y Sasori estuvo burlándose una semana entera, y tomó la toalla. Se secó, se colocó el uniforme escolar y procuró tomar el peine al salir.

—Ya te dije que dejaras de caminar descalzo, Deidara —regañó, observando irritado la pantalla de su móvil—. Hidan hijo de put-… —se mordió la lengua, pues notó que el niño le estaba prestando atención.

—¿Trabajo? —preguntó, pasando de largo lo que estuvo a punto de decir su padrino. Se subió al banquito trepando como un monito y dejó el peine en la mesada. Sasori, luego de unos minutos, lo tomó y dejó el móvil con violencia a un lado, respirando hondo.

—Algo así. Desayuna —ordenó sin mucho tacto, mas el niño ya estaba acostumbrado. Asintió y comenzó a comer su cereal sin prisa, relajándose cuando sintió cómo el mayor comenzaba a peinarle.

Era su rutina, una que juntos habían formado con la constante convivencia. Sin importar lo que sucediera, siempre dormían juntos. A veces se duchaban por separado, otras veces no. Los días de semana se levantaban temprano y los dos días restantes dormían hasta el mediodía. A Deidara le gustaba cómo le peinaba, le gustaba que a veces, cuando no tenía mucho trabajo, Sasori le leyera cuentos. Le gustaba mucho más que siempre se hiciera tiempo para él, y que le felicitara por cada buena calificación.

Solo eran ellos dos, pero ese departamento era su hogar. Un cálido y dulce hogar.

—Danna —llamó, justo cuando ambos iban rumbo al ascensor, ya desayunados y cambiados.

—¿Mmnh? —hizo un débil sonido, preocupado por el empleado inútil que no envió los archivos. Presionó los botones del ascensor, sosteniendo el teléfono con su mejilla y hombro con tal de poder tomar la manito de su ahijado en todo momento.

—¿Puedo cortarme el cabello luego? No me gusta tan largo —murmuró, aunque no lo pareciera, siempre le daba pena tener que pedirle cosas. A veces, se sentía como una carga. Y ese mismo sentimiento desaparecía cuando Sasori le daba un besito en la frente y le aseguraba que todo estaba bien.

Sintió la mirada rojiza sobre él e inconscientemente apretó la mano ajena, acomodando el parche que cubría la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo, un pequeño tic nervioso que formó con el tiempo.

—Está bien —concedió, no le diría que a él le parecía que estaba bien así. Después de todo, seguía siendo decisión del pequeño.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y subieron a la oscura camioneta del mayor. Normalmente él le dejaba en la escuela y se dirigía al trabajo, para luego retirarlo, dejarlo en el departamento y partir nuevamente rumbo a la empresa. Pequeñas ventajas de ser el jefe, aunque no siempre funcionaba, pues muchas veces tuvo que pedirle ese favor a Hashirama.

A Sasori no le gustaba pensar mucho que tenía tanta relación con la familia Uchiha, pero no tenía mucha alternativa cuando uno de ellos era su pareja. O bueno, lo había sido, pues ambos se separaron en buenos términos. Itachi fue la razón por la cual le alejaron de su ahijado, pero también fue la razón por la cual pudo recuperarlo.

No podía odiarle, jamás lo haría. Y no era su culpa ser lo que era, por eso mismo jamás decía nada ante los comentarios que Deidara daba sobre su compañero.

Porque era obvio que le gustaba ese revoltoso.

Frenó justo frente al colegio, inclinándose para ayudar a Deidara con el cinturón; sin embargo, éste hizo a un lado la mano del mayor, algo avergonzado.

—P-puedo solo ya —balbuceó, desviando la mirada cuando notó cierta confusión en el rostro ajeno.

—Interesante, ¿ya traerás un novio a casa también? —cuestionó con la misma expresión de _póker face_ , provocando que el niño soltara un gritito.

—¡Danna!

—Ya, ya. Largo, mocoso. Tuve que soportarte toda la mañana —le pellizcó la mejilla con suavidad y colocó algo de dinero dentro de su morral.

El rubio le observó enfurruñado, posando su mano en la manija de la puerta; mas no la abrió, sino que se quedó pensando. ¿También debía dejar de darle un beso en la mejilla? Es decir, sí, ¡estaba creciendo! Pero… pero…

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Pegó un bote en su lugar, volteando con todo el rostro rojo hacia su padrino. Antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar, se levantó un poco de su asiento y le dejó un beso en la mejilla derecha, saliendo de la camioneta a toda velocidad, casi tropezándose con sus propios pies.

¿Por qué ahora se le hacía tan vergonzoso? ¡Era un simple saludo!

—Dei, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Ino, a quien le tocaba supervisar la entrada de los niños ese día. El aludido asintió frenéticamente y se adentró por completo a la institución, dándose aire con una mano.

Era una simple etapa de su crecimiento, solo que aún ni se percataba de ello.

 **[…]**

—Te estoy diciendo que es quince —se quejó, a punto de estamparle en la cara su hermoso cuadernito rojo.

—No, es catorce —negó, igual de enojada que él.

Deidara contó hasta donde podía, todavía olvidaba algunos jodidos números.

—Si no sabes la tabla del tres, no me discutas, hm —soltó molesto, sin percatarse del pequeño gruñido que dejó escapar al final de la oración.

—Tú eres el que no sabe nada, no me discutas a mí —chistó, y el rubio tuvo que recordar con gran dificultad que se llamaba Kurotsuchi y era una niña. Sí, a las niñas no había que lanzarle objetos.

Aunque le caía feo. Ojalá le saliera mal el ejercicio, ¡y él que quería ayudarle!

—Niños, por favor, con más calma. Si no entienden algo, pueden acercarse a preguntar —indicó Kurenai con ternura, a lo que la pequeña se levantó bruscamente para ir a cuestionarle ese punto.

El rubio la ignoró, ya estaba en su lista negra.

—¿Otra vez discutiendo? —preguntó otro niño, quien tenía los brazos cruzados por detrás de su cabeza. Al parecer, el techo se le hacía más entretenido.

—Ella empezó —balbuceó, notando, con cierta incomodidad, que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. Otra vez, ¿qué era eso?

—Tenías razón.

—¿Eh?

—Tres por cinco es quince. Tenías razón —esclareció Obito.

—¿Por qué nunca haces tus tareas? Sabes mucho, uh —se atrevió a preguntar, y para cuando esos ojos negros se posaron en él, volteó su vista a toda velocidad hacia la pizarra.

Mierda, antes podía tener conversaciones más normales con ese niño. ¿Por qué tuvo que cambiar?

—Sí las hago —le sonrió—. Solo que ya terminé.

— _Tiene sangre Uchiha, ha de ser por eso_ —pensó el pequeño con una gotita bajando por su sien. No por nada ya conocía a esa familia, es más, su padrino le había dicho que recientemente nació otro pequeño. ¿Se llamaba Sasuke? ¿Sasuko? Como sea, luego lo conocería.

—Hey, Dei —llamó, tirándole un papelito. El rubio le ignoró, porque no era superdotado y él no había terminado aún.

Es decir, ¿qué se creía? Estúpido cerebrito.

Formó un puchero, enfurruñado con esa cuenta que, de pronto, se le hizo difícil. Sintió otro papelito en su cabeza y le invadió un instinto suicida; sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de gritarle, Obito habló primero:

—¿Papá nos buscará a ambos hoy?

—Danna no me ha dicho nada —contestó, tranquilo de repente. Cuando había que hablar de Sasori, cualquier enojo posible bajaba de golpe. Obito solo asintió, garabateando en la última hoja de su libreta.

Porque no le gustaba Rin, su linda vecina. Sino ese niño explosivo que se enojaba con el más mínimo roce. Pero no lo diría, aún no era tiempo. Prefería observarle de lejos y meterse en cualquier pelea con los estúpidos que se atrevían a hablar mal del niño.

Aunque Deidara parecía defenderse muy bien, solo había que recordar cómo le rompió la nariz a uno de sus compañeros por el simple hecho de que se burló de que no tenía padres. Si había una regla simple para no ganarse un pase gratis al infierno, era no hablar de los progenitores del pequeño.

—Aún sigues siendo un idiota.

—¿Qué? —levantó la cabeza de la cuentita, frunciendo el ceño. Kurotsuchi le sacó la lengua y el rubio sintió su paciencia al límite.

 _Es una niña._

 _Danna dice que a las niñas hay que tratarlas con delicadeza._

 _Jamás hay que faltarles al respeto. Menos levantarle la mano._

 _Sé un buen niño._

—¿Qué estás mirando? —se quejó, a lo que el rubio se quedó en blanco por unos minutos.

—Lo… —pensó, recordando con cierta dificultad lo que su tío Hashirama solía decirle a Madara— Lo hermosa que te ves con esa expresión de muerte —completó, sonriendo feliz.

Pero obtuvo una reacción extraña. La pequeña se quedó perpleja y, en unos segundos, ya estaba en su asiento, ignorándolo completamente con el rostro color cereza.

Deidara no entendía, aunque Madara solía darle un golpe al Senju cada vez que escuchaba eso. Tal vez la reacción de Kurotsuchi era la mejor.

Se encogió de hombros, ignorando cierta mirada oscura a sus espaldas, y continuó con sus deberes.

Debía sacar una buena nota para que su padrino estuviera orgulloso de él.

 **[…]**

Se despidió con la manita de alguno de sus compañeros, esperando paciente a que el Akasuna llegara, pues no siempre era puntual. A veces el papeleo se juntaba o las reuniones se alargaban. Lo sabía porque el pelirrojo se había tomado el tiempo de explicárselo y de asegurarle que jamás le dejaría.

—Nos vemos mañana, Deidara —saludó Obito, y cuando el rubio estuvo a punto de asentir y saludarle con la diestra, como lo hacía con todos, su contrario se adelantó y le dejó un beso en la mejilla.

Un inocente beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

El mini Uchiha murmuró un avergonzado _''adiós''_ , corriendo hacia el lujoso auto de Madara, dejando perplejo al otro pequeño. Detrás de él, Ino soltó una risita. Los niños le daban ternura, podía ver el futuro de esos dos. Harían una buena pareja, aunque se preguntaba cómo sería la reacción del siempre serio empresario que venía a buscar a Deidara.

Lástima que fuera del otro bando, ya había intentado coquetear sin demasiado éxito.

—Lo siento, tuve un percance —se disculpó, algo agitado. Aún se sentía culpable por no ser puntual, algo que realmente odiaba, pero no había de otra.

No era fácil criar solo a un pequeño.

—No se preocupe, es un buen niño —negó la Yamanaka, despidiéndose de ambos en la entrada. Deidara agitó la manito una vez más y tomó la de Sasori, aún conservando cierto rojo en sus pómulos.

—Demonios, ¿tienes fiebre, enano? —preguntó el pelirrojo apenas subieron a la camioneta, colocando su mano en la frentecita del menor.

—¿Uh…? ¡No, no tengo! —se alejó del contacto, llevando sus propias manitas a su rostro.

Era definitivo, estaba enfermo.

Sasori rodó los ojos ante la exagerada actitud de su ahijado y le quitó el morral para lanzarlo a la parte trasera, dejando que él solito se colocara el cinturón de seguridad.

Cuando el vehículo se puso en marcha, Deidara se deslizó un poquito en el asiento y pensó en el pedido que le había hecho a su padrino en la mañana.

 _''Quiero cortarme el cabello''_

Pero también recordó algo que le habían dicho hacia tiempo.

' _'¡De verdad te queda bonito el cabello largo!''_

Muchos niños se burlaron de ello, muchos le dijeron que parecía niña, que le quedaba mal. Demasiados malos recuerdos donde se lo tironeaban o colocaban chicle en él; sin embargo, las personas más importantes, esas que estaban en su corazón, siempre le halagaban.

Sasori solía peinarlo todas las mañanas, y algunas noches. Obito le comentó que le gustaba mucho cómo le quedaba, la señorita Ino bromeó diciendo que era su hermana perdida e incluso el tío Hashirama gustaba de hacerle peinados raros.

Una vez fue una trenza y jugaron a Rapunzel. No se arrepentía de nada, ¿quién decía que eso solo era para niñas?

Una sonrisa inconsciente se formó en sus labios.

—Danna —llamó con suavidad, justo cuando el pelirrojo estacionaba.

—¿Nh? ¿Otra vez olvidaste algo? —parpadeó, fijando su atención en el pequeño. Deidara hizo un mohín y negó con la cabeza— ¿Y bien, niño?

—Creo que mejor me quedaré con el cabello así, me gusta —susurró, jugueteando con la punta de sus hebras doradas. Sasori formó una diminuta sonrisa e hizo un débil sonido de afirmación.

No lo diría, pero le gustaba esa decisión.

Ambos bajaron de la camioneta y se dirigieron al piso correspondiente. Deidara comenzó a hablar, quejándose de la niña que siempre le molestaba y decía tener razón, cuando nunca la tenía, y hablando de vez en cuando de cierto Uchiha menor.

—Gusta de ti, eres ciego —comentó con normalidad, cerrando la puerta del departamento. El rubio procesó la información por unos instantes antes de hacer una mueca de asco—. Eres un demonio —se burló, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Debía prepararle la leche y unas tostadas, para, seguidamente, volver al trabajo. Obligadamente tenía que estar solo por unas cuantas horas, pero no había problema.

Gracias a Dios no se portaba _tan_ mal.

—¡Espere! ¡¿Puedo intentarlo?! ¿Sí? ¿Sí? Por favor, Daannaaa —chilló, tirando el morral por ahí para correr hacia el pelirrojo.

—No.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Por favor!

—No. Explotarás la cocina.

—¿No confía en mí…? —hizo un puchero, a lo que el pelirrojo arqueó una ceja.

—Por supuesto que no confío en ti —respondió como si fuera obvio.

—¡OIGA! —se quejó, parpadeando repetidas veces para provocar que las lágrimas se acumularan en su único ojo.

—No empieces a llorar. Tengo que irme en unos minutos —pidió con fastidio, llevando una mano a su frente. Oyó un débil sollozo y rodó los ojos, tragándose una maldición—. Bien, pero no te pienso ayudar —sentenció, apoyándose en el filo de la mesa de la cocina con los brazos cruzados.

A Deidara se le iluminó el rostro, gritó su victoria y arrastró un banquito para tomar una olla _pequeña_. Una vez la tuvo en su poder, volvió a arrastrar el banco para alcanzar el grifo y llenarla de agua.

Demasiada agua, eso tardaría un año en hervir. El Akasuna suspiró.

Cuando el rubio logró su cometido, se acercó a la cocina. Ahora debía encenderla, lo que significaba que tenía que arriesgarse a perder la mano por culpa del fuego.

Sí, era bien exagerado. ¡Pero podría quedar manco!

Tomó el encendedor y Sasori tuvo el primer impulso de querer quitárselo, obligándose a estar quieto en su lugar. Él podía, si se quemaba lo sacaría a patadas de la cocina y le prepararía él mismo la merienda.

Aunque supo que no haría falta cuando notó que el rubio ni siquiera podía provocar una chispa con el objeto.

—¡Agh! ¡Esto no funciona! —lloriqueó, ya le dolía el dedito de tanto querer girar esa…esa… ¿el encendedor tenía una rueda?

El pelirrojo creyó que le pediría ayuda, pero no. El demonio inteligente dejó el encendedor enfurruñado y fue a buscar los fósforos. Sacó uno de la cajita y, a la primera, logró hacer fuego. Pero olvidó prender el gas, y para cuando logró abrirlo, el fósforo se apagó.

Su paciencia bajó un poco.

Deidara tomó aire y procedió a intentar utilizar otro; sin embargo, usó más fuerza de la normal y el fósforo se partió.

Sintió ganas de llorar, ¿por qué el mundo era cruel?

Apagó el gas, abanicó el lugar con la mano para que _se fuera un poco_ e intentó con otro fósforo. Detrás de él, Sasori cubría su rostro con una mano.

Dios santo, era un pésimo padre.

—¡La tercera es la vencida, hm! —exclamó como todo un campeón, y por suerte no quedó en ridículo, ya que logró —por fin, joder, por fin— encender la maldita cocina de Satanás.

Soltó un suspiro aliviado y colocó la olla en el fuego, dirigiéndose al banquito nuevamente para tomar una taza junto con la cajita de té.

—Nunca tomaste té —comentó el pelirrojo, ignorando su móvil que había comenzado a vibrar. Sí, ya debería estar en el trabajo con todo lo que tardaba Deidara, pero podría quedarse un poco más.

Solo un poco.

—Será mi primera vez —mostró una deslumbrante sonrisa y su padrino no se contuvo al desparramarle los cabellos, provocando que el menor se quejara.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el agua hirvió. Deidara se acercó, apagó la cocina y se quedó en blanco al notar que la olla era muy grande.

Sasori contuvo la risa, disimulándola con tos.

—¡Ahhh! ¡¿Por qué no me dijo que esta no era?! —se quejó, a lo que el Akasuna arqueó una ceja.

—Creí que lo harías solo, mocoso.

Deidara le miró feo, sin saber cómo poner el agua en la taza. Arrastró el banco, se subió y tomó la tacita. Miró la olla, luego la taza, luego la olla y la taza otra vez. Al final, decidió meter la taza dentro y llenarla de agua.

Sasori pensó que terminaría tirándosela encima, por lo que se acercó disimuladamente por si tenía que impedir una catástrofe; sin embargo, y por suerte, el niño no la jodió.

—Lo logré —suspiró aliviado, tomando un saquito de té y colocándolo en el agua.

De la olla, porque se confundió de recipiente.

—Eres un desastre —murmuró el Akasuna, dándose un golpe en la frente.

—¡Bueno! ¡Es muy difícil, Danna! —chilló, tomando otro saquito para, ahora sí, ponerlo en la tacita. Lo movió un poco y puso algo de azúcar.

Sasori no dijo nada cuando notó que prácticamente llenaba la taza, luego se daría cuenta cuando estuviera realmente dulce.

Sí, era malo.

—No estuvo mal para ser la primera vez, pero debo irme —murmuró ya fastidiado de su celular—. Y tú no te vuelvas a acercar a la cocina.

—Está bi-… ¡no voy a explotarla! —se quejó, pero igual se acercó al pelirrojo para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

Seguía avergonzándole, pero no dejaría de hacerlo. Era como su padre, por lo que no tenía planeado alejarse.

El mayor, por primera vez, le mostró una sonrisa. Se inclinó, dejó un besito en la frente de Deidara y le deseó buenas noches, por si se dormía antes, y el pequeño hizo lo mismo, ya acostumbrado a los horarios.

Era realmente feliz…

 **[…]**

El sonido de pasos le despertó, pues tenía el sueño liviano. Bostezó, frotando sus bracitos con frío y dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormido esperando a su Danna. La puerta del cuarto se abrió, dejando paso a la figura de Sasori.

—¿Sigues sin dormir en tu habitación? —cuestionó como saludo, a lo que Deidara le saludó con una manito mientras que, con la otra, frotaba su único ojo.

—Hola…uhm… —balbuceó, tirándose otra vez en el colchón, ya que se había sentado.

Sasori negó y se dirigió al baño, puesto que tenía la costumbre de ducharse antes de ir a la cama. Deidara, por otra parte, ya se había duchado, por lo que solo se cubrió con las mantas y parpadeó lento, esperando a que el Akasuna volviera.

—¿Me lee un cuento? —preguntó bajito, observando cómo el pelirrojo secaba su cabello, vestido con un simple pantalón de algodón.

—¿No estabas durmiendo ya? —devolvió como respuesta, a lo que el pequeño negó con suavidad.

La voz de Sasori era su arrullo favorito.

El mayor hizo una mueca. Estaba cansado, era cierto, pero no podía negarle algo tan simple a su ahijado. Dejó la toalla en el baño, apagó la luz de allí y fue a la enorme cama, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo.

—Bien. ¿El mismo de siempre? —cuestionó, frotando un poco sus ojos, irritados de tanto leer papeles, y prendió la lámpara.

—Sí, nh —contestó feliz, moviéndose como un gusanito hasta abrazar al pelirrojo. Luego podría decir que estaba dormido y que por eso hizo aquello, porque era un hombrecito, obvio.

El bermejo hizo un sonidito de afirmación, buscó el libro en el cajón del velador y, luego de dejar escapar un nuevo suspiro en un intento por despejarse, comenzó a leer, acariciando de forma inconsciente el suave y largo cabello del pequeño, relajándolo.

Poco a poco, el niño fue perdiéndose en las escenas que su padrino relataba, dejándose llevar hacia el mundo de los sueños mientras pensaba, feliz, que al otro día volvería a despertar y le encontraría ahí.

Pero no siempre sería así, y le costó mucho comprender aquello.

La vida seguía, los días pasaban, él crecía y Sasori…envejecía. Con el paso de los años, con el paso del tiempo, fue comprendiendo el significado de muchas cosas, fue haciendo más amigos, fue expandiendo su conocimiento.

Supo lo que era la muerte y lo que realmente sucedió con sus padres, el por qué Sasori se alejó de él. También comprendió lo que significaba que su pecho latiera desenfrenadamente cuando estaba cerca de Obito, y notó que había muchas personas malas en el mundo.

Pero…

 _Pero…_

Nada en el mundo le preparó para perder a Sasori. Ningún conocimiento, ninguna palabra de apoyo ni ningún abrazo recibido, fue capaz de hacerle sentir que todo estaba bien. Y ahora estaba ahí, frente a la tumba de la persona que fue su padre por tantos años, de aquel que le crió y le sonrió aún cuando era más frío que el mismo hielo.

Ahora estaba ahí, con las lágrimas bajando por su brillante ojo azul y los recuerdos arremolinándose en su mente. Ahí, recordando la rutina que ambos seguían cuando él era un pequeño mientras su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

¿Cómo demonios puedes afrontar la muerte de un familiar? ¿Cómo aceptar que ya no le verás jamás?

Deidara pasó casi toda su vida con él, prácticamente era su padre, y ahora no podía quitarse la imagen del Akasuna completamente pálido, frío, sin vida. Ahí, en el ataúd, siendo la última vez que le vería.

Él era egoísta, él quería que se quedara, él no deseaba verlo partir. Todos los humanos lo eran. Todos los mortales deseaban que sus familiares permanecieran en la tierra, aún cuando estuvieran sufriendo por alguna enfermedad.

Respiró hondo y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, deseando volver a aquellos tiempos en los que corría por todo el departamento para no ducharse, en los que le mostraba sus notas y Sasori le compraba un nuevo juguete como recompensa, en los que saltaba en la cama y le regañaban por tirar la lámpara.

 _¿Por qué eran efímeros?_

Sintió un brazo pasar por sus hombros y un cálido aliento en su mejilla, cerró su párpado al instante, arrimándose más a aquella fuente de calor tan conocida para él.

—Ya no llores…debe descansar. Vamos a casa —susurró, cubriendo con sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de su pareja. A Obito le partía el corazón ver así al que fue su amor desde la infancia, pero no podía hacer nada por aliviar aquel dolor.

Solo el tiempo podría hacer algo, y ni siquiera podría asegurarlo.

Deidara asintió de forma torpe, permitiendo que el Uchiha limpiara sus lágrimas. Se aferró al oscuro abrigo que su contrario llevaba y se paró sobre la punta de sus pies, buscando un pequeño beso de consuelo.

Un año había transcurrido y aún no podía superarlo. Tal vez no fue una gran idea ir un día después de su boda a visitar la tumba del que fue su padrino, pero quería mostrarle que era feliz, que no le olvidaba, que Obito, ese renacuajo revoltoso, era un gran hombre y se amaban.

Que fue un gran padre y gracias a eso estaba ahí, dando lo mejor de él.

Tal vez por eso eran efímeros, porque la vida era tan hermosa, tan perfecta y llena de dulces y amargos recuerdos, que simplemente era algo transitorio.


End file.
